new drug !
by hitami meada
Summary: juste pour quelque bandages , sasuke se retrouve avec une nouvelle drogue et quelque idées mal placer pour un certain blondie celui-ci encore et toujours en train de lui courir après ...SASUNARU lemon yaoi !


Voila voila ! Un petit OS tout mignon pour vous ! Quelque point avant de commencer :

-bien sur Yaoi et lemon sasunaru …

- les personnages de Naruto de m'appartienne pas …snif …

Bon je crois que j'ai fais le tour c'est parti !

.

.

.

Il fait froid, c'est humide et sombre… Bref un vrai repère de serpent, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'est mon maitre… Je marche dans un long couloir répondant à cette description pour aller voir un certain apprenti docteur fou (et pas au sens figuré) et tout ça pour avoir quelques bandages, me voila devant la salle…

-Kabuto, j'aurais besoin de quelques bandages, il me sourit avant de me donner ce que j'ai demandé tout en gardant son rictus sadique sur les lèvres …

-Sasuke-Kun. Regarde un peu ma nouvelle invention, elle devrait te plaire …

Je regarde le flacon dans ses mains, il ne contient qu'une dizaine pilules d'une couleur assez bizarre en soit :

-…C'est quoi…?

Un mélange de gènes de soumission et d'un puissant excitant, le tout rend docile la pire des personnes hyperactives … Je te laisse deviner les effets de l'excitant en question, dit-il avec un sourire narquois

-Ton excitant c'est du genre … viagra ?

-Tu comprends vite, alors intéressé Sasuke ?

-…Nan rien à faire de ta chose …En tout cas ça m'étonne pas qu'il ne reste plus que ça, tu as du bien t'amuser avec Orochimaru, dis-je avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix …

-Je ne le nie en aucun cas, et je retrouve ça dommage, je pensais que tu nous aurais ramené un petit blond pour calmer tes hormones, ton mauvais caractère se fait de plus en plus sentir en ce moment …

Un rictus s'étend sur mes lèvres, finalement se produit vas peut-être m'intéresser plus que je le pensais, il va falloir que je fasse un tour à Konoha moi ? Pas envie mais … Le gain en vaut la peine...

Pov Naruto :

-Vite Sakura-chan ! je suis sur que c'est lui !

-Naruto, attends moi ou je t'en fout une !

-Ma, ma faudrait voir à vous calmer tous les deux …

-Naruto devrait calmer ses hormones avant tout …

-La ferme et avances Saï !

Oh et puis ZUT ! Ils me rattraperont, car là c'est un cas de force majeure, merde je reconnaitrais son chakra entre tous, pas de doute c'est bien ce crétin d'Uchiwa, Sasuke !Il n'est pas question qu'il parte une nouvelle fois ce sale traite ! Merde où est t-il bon sang!

-Salut petit kitsune, dit une voix plus que moqueuse

-Sasuke, teme reviens à Konoha et que ça saute !

-Oui, c'est bien moi mon petit Naru-chan mais non je ne reviendrais pas ou du moins … Temps que je n'ai pas ce que je veux !

Putain de rictus moqueur j'en ai des frissons partout, pourquoi je rougis et puis c'est quoi ce surnom pourris, là je flippe grave, un Uchiwa qui sourit ce n'est pas normale surtout qu'en plus de ça, ses yeux brille bizarrement, il ressemble à un chat qui a attrapé une sourit … attendez, attendez … Si lui, il est le chat ça veux dire que … yo yo yo, je le sens pas moi, Naruto fuit et vite !

-Non, non, non naru-chan tu va venir avec moi …

-YADA ! Teme lâche moi ! Ahhhh ! Retire tes mains de là ! Humpph !

Merde il est nettement plus fort qu'avant je vais m'évanouir, note à moi-même faire attention de ne plus prendre de coup dans le ventre …Dire que ça fait deux foix que l'on me fait le coup du ''je te kidnappe'' et moi qui n'y comprend rien …Aller dodo … (fin Pov Naruto)

-Bien usurakonkachi, je te promets que tu vas aimer mon petit traitement …

-Sasuke, lâche Naruto tout de suite ! Hurlèrent 3 voix en même temps.

-Hum … Nan désolé j'ai d'autres projets pour lui, mais je vous le rendrais, enfin quand j'en aurais assez bien sur … dit-il en se pourléchant les lèvres et frottant les fesses du kitsune d'une main.

Ils eurent tous un frisson sachant ce qu'aller subir Naruto, le brun jeta un fumigène et parti encore et toujours un rictus aux lèvres …

-Merde il s'est échappé …Grogna Sakura …

Retour au repère dOrochimaru : (Pov Sasuke)

Pour l'instant le plan suit son cours, bien, très bien même, maintenant il faut lui faire avaler le cachet … hum ?! Merde il se réveille profitons qu'il soit encore dans le pâté (dédicace à une fille qui se reconnaitra) pour lui faire avaler, ouah je sens que je vais aimer …

-Humm… ou suis-je, Sasuke? Humpht !

Ahhh… Depuis le temps que je fantasmais sur ses lèvres mais malheureusement il ne faut pas que je flanche maintenant, putain quelles sont douce et chaude on dirait de la guimauve (auteur : là c'est toi qui est guimauve Sasuke! Beta: j'avoue que Sasu, il commence à être un peu guimauve), et si je mettais ma langue ça serais par mal …Non il faut attendre un petit moment (Pourquoi? C'est bien les baisers) …Maintenant, c'est bon il a avalé le cachet, finalement il n'aura pas été crée pour rien ce truc, maintenant il n'y a plus cas patienter …

-Sasuke ! qu'est ce que tu m'as fait avaler !

-Quelque chose qui va te faire beaucoup de bien …

Kukuku… Je suis fière de moi !

Pov Naruto :

Sale Uchiwa de malheur ! Me laisser dans une pièce froide et humide, je vous jure, bon même pas la peine de se lever pour sortir la porte est certainement fermé, on est sous terre donc pas de fenêtre juste une torche dans la pièce ainsi que le lit auquel je suis allongé maintenant, putain c'est qu'il fait chaud ici, plus ça va plus ma température augmente, je me tourne sur le ventre … Hein !? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

-Merdeuuuxx ! qu'est ce quelle fout là elle ?!

Putain, mais c'est quoi ça j'ai une érection et pas une petite fait chier ! Attend une minute … On parie combien que la cause est le foutu médoc que ce teme de Sasuke m'a fait avaler ! Sa mère (auteur : désolé Mikoto) ! Putain on dirait que je n'est pas vraiment le choix il faut que je règle ce problème j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de cristaux espions comme en a baa-chan, merde j'ai plus un pette de souffle, je crève de chaud, faut vraiment que je m'enlève ce truc, le problème c'est que je peux pas me toucher sans pousser un gémissement, tien j'entend un bruit bizarre …Héhéhé … SALE BATARD DE UCHIWA ! Comment ose t-il m'envoyer des serpents, quand je sors d'ici je lui fais la peau, bon un kunai …

**pooff pooff **

- Hoyo ?!

Tiens c'étaient des messagers, il ne peut pas venir directement me voir pour me parler? Crétin qu'il est va, bon voyons ce qu'il veut :

_**« Chère kitsune,**_

_**Les deux pilules que je t'envoie, sont peut-être la solution à ton problème, l'un des deux est l'antidote et l'autre un cachet comme toute à l'heure mais lequel est-ce? C'est à toi de le trouver tout seul…**_

_**Kisu boku no kitsune* » **_

Zen Naruto, zen, tu pourras le tuer dès que tu sortiras de là, même je crois que je vais laisser Kyuubi s'en occuper…kukuku, je le sens déjà jubiler, mais bizarrement je sens que c'est pour autre chose … par contre impossible de savoir pourquoi même si j'ai une idée… Je prends un des cachets et tant pis si ce n'est pas le bon un coup d'eau et barca, je me rallonge sur le lit et me mets à penser… à quoi ? Au crétin qui m'a enfermé, c'est impressionnant comme il a changé, ses cheveux ont légèrement poussé mais ont gardé sa coupe en cul de poule, sa peau est toujours aussi blanche mais pas autant que celle de Sai, bref il a pas mal grandit aussi j'ai l'impression d'être un nain à coté de lui ( il a une tête de plus que moi ) merde faut que j'arrête de me faire du mal pour rien, j'halète de plus en plus , je me mets sur le ventre…

-Hhhhhaaannn….

Et merde ! Elle est toujours là, elle ! Que faire, je ne peux pas me soulager ici je suis sur que l'autre crétin est en train de me surveiller, mais en même temps ça serait un moyen de lui faire perdre les pédales… Je suis moins con que j'en ai l'air, j'ai très bien compris ce qu'il veut, pas que je suis contre mais … je veux le faire souffrir avant, il va voir ce que c'est d'être frustré ! Bon aller penses à ce connard arrogant, un poil bâtard sur les bords et commences… D'abord on malaxe juste la chose… hum… merde… j'ai trop de mal à me retenir de gémir…

- Sa...sasu…ke…

Pov Sasuke :

J'observe le blond depuis un moment et je remarque que les cachets ont un rapide effet, il est dans un sacré état, plus sexy que lui tu meurs, même si il n'a pas grandit pour un sous son corps c'est bien développé, il est nettement plus musclé qu'avant même plus que moi et plus ça va plus il est rouge et en sueur quel abruti, en plus comme un con il a pris une double dose, c'était le but mais, bref revenons au blond … que fait-il de beau … oh …oh putain … Qu'est ce qu'il vient de me faire ! S'il continue je vais devoir passer à l'action sans même que les effets de la drogue se soit complètement enclenché :

-Alors que fait le petit blond, dit une voix derrière moi

-Kabuto… pour l'instant l'excitant fonctionne plutôt bien, mais on ne voit pas encore les effets de soumissions.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas ils ne devraient pas tarder, ils commences déjà à montrer le bout de leur nez regarde par toi-même …

Je me retourne vers le cristal et manque de m'étouffer, mon petit Naru-chan est calé contre un mur, sur le lit présent dans la pièce, ses mains descendant lentement sur son ventre, haletant et gémissant, avant de passer sa main dans son boxer et de repliez ses jambes …

-Dommage que l'on ne sait pas à qui il pense, le son du cristal n'est pas assez puissant …

- Hum, sa pourrait s'arranger …

Je concentre mon chakra dans le cristal et améliore le bruit, ou les gémissements du kitsune …Oh my good ! Je vais vous dire, je suis bien heureux de m'appeler Uchiwa, et d'avoir hérité des gènes d'impassibilités ! C'est bien mon kitsune qui est en train de se toucher et de se masturber en pensant à moi ! Je vous jure que s'il va au bout et qui se lâche un peu trop fort, je ne réponds plus de et je pilonne son cul vierge ou pas ! On dirait qu'il arrive à la fin vu qu'il accélère les mouvements, il a balancé sa tête en arrière il va …

-Sa…sasuke !

Kukuku… Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort Naru-chan… Tu n'es pas prêt de quitter cet endroit vu le show que tu viens de me faire, d'autant plus qu'il risque d'avoir du mal à marcher durant les prochains jours :

-Kabuto je te laisse, j'ai des choses à faire …

-Aucun problème …moi j'ai des choses à prendre pour profiter un temps soit peu du spectacle…

-Ni pense même pas sale doc !

Je me dirige vers la pièce où se trouve mon petit renard et ouvre la porte, il est encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme qu'il vient de subir, il ne remarque pas ma présence, je le vois sortir sa main de son boxer et commencer à lécher ses doigts poisseux de semence… Plus sexy que ça tu meurs ! Tiens il a remarqué ma présence, il rougi… Ah je vous dis si j'étais du genre de Sakura j'aurais poussé un énorme « kawwaaaiii ! »… Bref , ce n'est que le commencement et je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, mais j'ai intérêt de faire vite car j'ai un sacré problème moi aussi, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il se méfie de moi mais en même temps il se doute un peu de ce qu'il va subir, j'aperçoit le verre d'eau du il s'est servi pour prendre le deuxième, ça me donne une idée je prend le verre en question et lui tend :

- Tiens tu dois avoir soif… **Bien sur, je n'ai pas abandonné mon rictus pervers…**

Au moment où il se décida à prendre le verre, je lui lance son contenu à la figure, cette fois un rictus vainqueur apparaît sur mon visage, avant de lui lancer :

-Alors on a moins chaud comme ça …non ?

Ses yeux qui c'étaient fermé plongent maintenant dans mes orbes noir… Putain qu'il est sexy comme ça… Les cheveux mouillés qui perle d'eau, les gouttes de son visage glissant le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou pour venir dans son tee-shirt maillé remonté à mi-ventre, on dirait qu'il me supplie de faire taire son calvaire mais en même temps, il a l'air furieux contre moi… Il m'étonnera toujours celui-là… Bien, si on commençait… Je saisis son menton le forçant à me regarder, ses yeux commencent à devenir tellement vitreux que l'on ne voit plus sa pupille, je m'approche de ses lèvres et m'y pose dessus, je ressens à nouveau cette douce chaleur, il essaie de me repousser mais la drogue de Kabuto fait bien son travail …(fin Pov Sasuke)

Pov omniscient :

Sasuke força le passage de la cavité buccal du blond, donnant de l'ampleur au baiser, il fit basculer le blond et se mit à califourchon sur lui juste au niveau de l'érection de celui-ci prenant un malin plaisir à bouger le bassin pour le faire gémir, il quitta les lèvres du blond pour son cou qu'il dévora et marqua sien, il se redressa légèrement observant les yeux brillant de désir de Naruto, il saisit le kunai que le blond avait laisser trainer et le glissa sous le tee-shirt de maille avant de le déchirer en un coup sec. Il était excité comme jamais, sous lui, totalement offert se trouver la créature la plus sexy que la terre n'est jamais porté, il accentua les mouvements de bassin, et observa les deux boutons de chair dressé sur le torse, qui l'appelait irrésistiblement. Il en prit un dans ses doigts et l'autre entre ses dents.

Naruto poussa un gémissement qu'il aurait bien voulu garder pour lui mais à cause de cela le brun perdit complètement les pédales, et glissa sa main dans le boxer du blond pour saisir son entrejambe et commença des va et viens rapide faisant gémir le blondie au possible. Celui-ci voulut riposter mais la bouche de Sasuke revient prendre place sur sa jumelle laissant à nouveau place à un ballet dès plus sensuelle. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, il n'arrivait plus à se débattre, il trouvait le traitement que Sasuke lui infligeait divin…

Le brun lui lâcha la bouche et se dirigea vers son oreille pour en mordiller le lobe, puis lui murmura d'une voix grave que le blond ne lui connaissait pas :

-Alors kitsune, tu aimes n'est-ce pas te faire toucher ainsi, hein ?

Pour toute réponse seule les halètements du blond se faisait entendre. Aillant toujours sa main sur le sexe du blond, il commença à accentuer les mouvements de pompes. Le blond éjacula en plusieurs jets plus ou moins puissant souillant la main de Sasuke qui se fit un plaisir de la nettoyer pas ses bon soins… Il eu soudain une idée, et fit tomber le blond du lit, il s'assit sur le bord et défit son pantalons bouffant symbole des sbires de orochimaru, et fit sortir son sexe en érection depuis maintenant un bon moment. Il regarda le blond d'un regard lourd… Il espérait vraiment que la pilule de Kabuto faisait son effet …

Il releva la tête du jeune homme au sol et lui susurrât au creux de l'oreille :

-Naru-chan, suce-moi …

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, mais bizarrement son corps bougea seul sans son autorisation et sa tête se logea entre les deux jambes de Sasuke, sa bouche commençait déjà à s'ouvrir sa langue remontant doucement le long de la fente sur le gland de Sasuke qui lui commençait à s'impatienter. Le blond pris intégralement le sexe de Sasuke en bouche le faisant pousser un râle de plaisir.

C'était bon, trop bon, trop de mois qu'il avait rêvé de cette sensation, trop de mois où il se contentait de fantasmer en compagnie de mademoiselle adroite, cet étau de chaleur et d'humidité autours de lui était tout simplement délicieux, les coups de langues du blond le long de sa verge étaient du pur bonheur , il n'allait pas tenir longtemps comme ça, mais en même temps un doute se leva de son esprit, il était impossible que le blond soit vierge que se soit d'un coté ou de l'autre vu comme il était doué pour cela … Le brun éjacula à son tour dans la bouche du blond qui avala le tout .

Le brun remarqua alors que le blond n'était toujours pas nu et ce détaille l'énerva, il donna l'ordre au blond d'enlever le reste de ses vêtements devant lui en sous entendant que le blond devait lui faire un mini strip-tease, il commença par les restes de son tee-shirt déchiré en les enlevant un par un faisant rouler ses muscles sous sa peau donnant l'impression qu'il s'étire tel un félin, il se leva lentement s'approchant du brun qui depuis avait repris un autre belle érection, Naruto enleva alors son pantalon orange tout bonnement affreux avec des gestes plus lents et plus sensuelles qui puissent exister. Une fois débarrassé de celui-ci le blond eut quelques réticences ne voulant pas enlever son boxer, mais notre brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il le tira pour le remettre sur le lit violement, le mettant à quatre pattes, ayant une vu parfaite de son arrière train et de son dos… Sa main glissa, elle parti de son cou et suivi sa colonne vertébrale, sa langue suivant le même trajet en s'arrêtant quelque peu sur les hanches et les reins qui eurent leurs cota de baisers et de morsures, sa main reprenait du service en se mettant à peloter les fesses du blond avant de frotter l'intimité du blond à travers son boxer.

Comme réponse à ces actes le brun eut le droit à plusieurs gémissements qui lui firent perdre les pédales encore plus et il lui enleva la dernière barrière de tissu, et mit directement un doigt en Naruto qui se cambra suite à cette étrange sensation en lui. Très vite un deuxième et un troisième doigt suivirent :

-Ahh …. Sasu…vi…viens, je t'en supplie…

Le brun se positionna devant l'entrée du blond après avoir enlevé ses doigts de l'intimité du blond , et le pénétra en un coup trop heureux de pouvoir enfin possédé ce petit corps bouillant sous lui, il n'attendit pas le signale de celui-ci et commença à pilonner le blond sans relâche qui criait de plaisir à chaque foi que le brun touchait sa prostate de plein fouet, ils ne durèrent point longtemps avec cette cadence, Naruto fut le premier à lâcher prise en se répandant sur les draps sals suivie de Sasuke qui dans la contraction anal du blond se laissa aller en lui le marquant de l'intérieur .

Ils tombèrent tous les deux essoufflés au possible, sur le lit, Sasuke sur Naruto. Il patienta quelques minutes avant de se retirer du corps encore chaud du blond et se posa à ses cotés, puis un blanc s'installa.

Le blond décida de rompre ce silence :

-Pourquoi ?

- Hn ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

-Parce que j'en avais envie crétin.

-…

-…

-Y a que ça ?

-Quoi d'autre à ton avis ?

-…Rien …

-T'étais pas vierge non ?

-Oh non ! Ca, ça ne risque pas, je ne le suis plus depuis un moment !

-Comment ça !

-Ben, depuis que tu es parti je n'ai pas cessé d'attirer la gente masculine en tout genre …

-… ?

-A commencer par Neji et Saï qui se sont pratiquement jetés sur moi …

-LE PREMIER ?!

-Humm, Gaara je crois ou sinon c'est Neji

-…**Je vais rentrer au village juste pour deux meurtres je sens **

-Dit y'avait un cristal dans cette pièce nan ?

-Ouais …

-Tu as pensé à le désactiver avant de …

-…Oh merde …

A travers le cristal en question :

-Kabuto dit moi que tu as tout enregistré...

-Oui orochimaru-sama c'est dans la boite…

Dans la salle où se trouvait précédemment Sasuke, était maintenant occupé par Kabuto et Orochimaru ainsi que quelques centaine de boites de mouchoirs vide, leur contenu étant imbibé de sang …

-Sasuke est décidément le meilleur disciple que vous ayez eu Orochimaru-sama

-Oh oui Kabuto, oh que oui ….

FIN.

MERCI ! Voila un petit one shoot que honnêtement j'ai eu du temps à pondre malgré que l'idée me trottée dans la tête depuis plusieurs mois… bientôt la suite de ''phéromone'' et deux maquettes de futurs fic en cours d'écriture, merci de votre soutient et REVIEW PLEASE !


End file.
